High School
by Angeltot
Summary: The summer of Total Drama Island was finally over. Everyone is going home.What will happen when old Friends come back?
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own Total Drama Island**

**Hey this is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it.**

The summer of Total Drama Island was finally at its end. Everyone was having difficulty saying their goodbyes, even I had some difficulties saying goodbye to..........

"Courtney! Are you listening to me?" A voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um? Sorry mom what were you saying?"

"I was saying are you ready to start the new school year?"

I completely forget that this year would be my first year as the student body president. It was going to be exciting and fun. I could imagine right now being in charge of the school activity and having twice the work. I really couldn't wait. I mean it was the last year my mom couldn't send me to my private school because of the divorce so she sent me to this public school. It wasn't so bad - I mean I got to meet new people, make some great friends and also got the job of the student body president.

"I can't wait to start school and meet my friends and tell them about my summer" I responded to my mother before we arrived. When we finally arrived I help my mother with the luggage and went to my room. It was a average room with a double bed and a study desk. The room was connected to my own personal bathroom and next to my desk there was a balcony outside, it was the perfect room.

"Courtney, are you done unpacking?" My mother asked while coming into my room.

Since I haven started unpacking, my mother happily helped me. As we unpacked I found the wooden skull that Duncan had mad for me. I open my nightghtstands drawer and put the skull in it then closed it. I really tried no tot remember what happen that night. It was just too weird. I really couldn't think that I admitted my feelings to him and on the world wide broadcast. It was just too embarrassing. Well school was going to start soon and I wouldn't have to remember that summer.

**A/N **

**Hey I hope you like the Intro, the first Chapter is going to be out soon, Right after Chinise new Year.**


	2. Chapter 1 Frist Day

A/N **I do not own Total Drama Island**

**Sorry for the wait but I had some technical problem with my PC. So here is the first Chapter of High School. **

**Courtney POV**

_I was walking in misty beach. There was something about this beach that was telling me I had been here before. I could hear people speaking to each other however I couldn't reconsign the voice or tell what they were saying. I continue walking trying to find out were I was. As I walk I pass some shadow I try to tell who it was but I couldn't tell. Looking like a complete idiot one of the shadow grab me by the waits. I try to scream but the shadow put his hand on my mouth, it whispers something in my ear but I couldn't understand what it said. The shadow was now facing me it was get it closer and closer to my face and ..._

_**DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

In surprise I woke up from that awful nightmare. I stared slowly to get up and getting ready for school. I went to my closet to get out my new outfit. It was a only a red top with a pair of jeans. I was almost done, all I needed was to put my hair in a ponytail. As I was going to out of the room I grab my backpack and was on my way. I was about to get out of the door, as my mother stop me.

"Courtney! Have a nice Day" she said with a smiling on her face.

"You two, I love you bye" I said wile going out the door.

As I stared my car, I remember my dream, the shadow and the place.

" _Where was that place and the person?"_ I ask myself. When I finally arrive at school, my friends was waiting for me. They didn't even let me get out of the car before asking me all sort of question.

"**Courtney!" **They all said at the same time.

"Courtney! Did you really fall for that delinquent? Did you?" One of my friend ask.

"Courtney! I'm so sorry that you got vote off so unfair!" a other one said.

"Courtney! Did he really went to jail?" Ask a other one of my friend

Before they could ask me more question I lifted my arm and said.

"OK! One no I didn't fall for that Juvenile delinquent, Yes he went to jail more then once and for what the jerk Harold did I agree it was unfair" They all made a singe with there head and agree. We laugh was we were going to class until the principal arrive.

"Courtney, Can I have a moment with you?" Me and my friends were looking at each other wondering why the principal wanted to see me. I said goodbye to all my friends and fallow the principal. When we arrive into is office, he offer me a site. I put my backpack just beside me on the floor.

"Courtney, I ask you to come here for a favor." He started to said but he took a short break

"Courtney as the new student body presented, you know that every year we get new student?"

"Yes! I know sir" wondering what he was going with that.

"Well you see there one student that doesn't have a partner" He had this worry face on, that made me really but really uncomfortable. The principal was about to continue, but I cut him off.

"Sure I do it, Who is the student I have to take care of?" I ask worrying how I was going to get.

"Really? Thank Courtney! Miss Jane could you let the new student come in Please?"

As the principal was thanking me the youth student arrive. I turn around to great him with a smile. As I saw the person my smile fade away.

"Yo!" as the youth student arrive in the room, I stand there with my mouth open.

" Oh hey Princesses long time no see" He answer with a small smirk I couldn't believe it it was Duncan. I was speechless. I turn to the principal, my face was saying _"You got to be kidding me." _All his expression could said was Sorry. I turned back to Duncan all I could said is my prefect year was over.

**Duncan POV**

I look around the new school, to find only Jock and Loser. Great I'm going to have fun this year. That made me more piss off that was already. I mean this year was the worse, I lost a million buck, I felt in love with the most wonderful girl, a loser got her vote off of the island, just to piss me off. Then she dump me and to add to this hell that we call life, my parents need to move away because of a little fun I had. I smirk at that thought. I finally arrive to the principal office, I was about to enter went the women in the front desk stop me.

"Principal, is busy right now, Pleas take a seat" She ask me nicely before returning to her work on the computer. I look around to find something to do, but there was nothing in the room, except of a couple of chairs. As I just taking my seat, the phone ring.

"Yes sir I let him in." The women responded in the phone then turn to me and making singe with her hand to let me in. I got up from were I was and Slowly went to the door, I stop and take a deep breath and slowly open the door.

"Yo" I said was I go in. But that my surprise there was some one else. It was a youth girl, she was about my age and I couldn't believe it , it was the Charming Courtney. She turn to facing me to say welcome but at the moment she saw me her smile fade away, she was speechless that made me smirk more.

"Oh hey Princesses long time no see" her expression was priceless, she was but really was piss off. She turn to see the Principal, that I could see he was hopping a better reaction than this.

**A/N **

**Hey I hope you like the first Chap the next one will be on soon I hope.**


	3. Chapter 2 Just great

**A/N Sorry you guys a lot of thing has been happening that I didn't have time to write or anything but here the rest of the story **

**Duncan POV**

"Hm mm! Duncan, Courtney is going to be your guide for this week. If there anything you need to know or any question you may have, you can always ask her." I try to listens to what the old man was saying but I could care else I knew that I could always talk to my princesses . No one was going to stop me from asking her, Well anything that is on my mind. I stole a small peek at her, was she always that beautiful? Well to tell the truth I always thought she was way more beautiful when she got mad. The best part of watching her right now, was to see trying to keep it cool. To my surprise Courtney got my glance and gave me a look that I was not expecting. Her eye's didn't show off her anger, like they were to the old man but she had a soft look, but quickly return her stare back to the old man talking. When he finally shut up he ask, that someone bring me my schedule of my class, and we got it we departed from the office. As we walk in the hall their was awkward silence, I was about to break off when Courtney started to speak

"Let me see what class you have" She ask me as I gave her the piece of paper, I watch her expression change quickly,

"What the …..., You have 3 class with me" She sounded piss, I gave her a little chuckle

" Ahh , so my little princesses don't want to be with me, I though after that night you would be happy to see me " I told her trying to tease her, That night was the best night I ever had in my whole summer, the first night I got to beak her uptight attitude, the night where she confess her feeling. Courtney stop in her track

"Look, at that time I was not ….. feeling well, I have no what so ever feeling for you, so just forget that night and don't cause me any trouble OK?" She told me with her up tight attitude great I though she got ride of it, Well this will give me a little challenge for this year.

**Courtney POV**

Great just Great, when I though I was going to have a perfect year, He show up. Wasn't he suppose to be in jail or committing a crime somewhere? Just anywhere but here, and to add to my luck I had to be his guide for the week, just great. I wanted to forget about this summer, about the island, about him. What ever let just get this over with, wait I feel as someone is watching me, I took a stare to his direction, great he looking at me, with those gentle eye's and that sweet smile of his, What am I thinking about get a whole of your self Courtney. When we finally got out of the office, I was giving a few glare to his class sheet, I was kinda wondering what class he had, don't get me wrong it just, well I didn't want to have class with him, I mean it would be horrible. I can imagine it now, everyone asking us question, rumor going on that would totally ruin what was suppose to be my perfect year.

" Let me see what class you have" I ask him with no real emotion in it, to my surprise he didn't say a thing he just gave me the piece of paper. I take a look ,

Hmm mechanic, science wait what Math, English, and music, Ah great I have 3 class with him, just my luck.

"Ahh , so my little princesses don't want to be with me, I though after that night you would be happy to see me " I stop in my track how dare him to bring that awful night back, Ok so I did like it a little, Hey it was the first time I felt free, but at the same time it felt like I was out of place. I was not going to tell him that so I made something, he would never shut about it if he really knew how I felt.

"Look, at that time I was not ….. feeling well, I have no what so ever feeling for you, so just forget that night and don't cause me any trouble OK?" There that should keep him shut for some time, I look at him, but what? What kind of expression is he giving me, it look like I hurt him, but it quickly turn into a smile, was it just my imagination oh well here the first class, get ready for Courtney your life changes now.

**A/N I'll try and update the story and my other story more I promise **


	4. Chapter3 First Class

**A/n Sorry everyone I been having a few trouble at home but here the new Chapter, I know it a little small I hope you guys like it**

Courtney POV

Great just Great now my life is going to be totally and completely ruin as soon as we enter this door, I took a deep breath as I enter the English Classroom, no really pay attention to me until Duncan enter right after me, the classroom when totally silence. I clear my voice as I stood in front of everyone,

" We Have a new student today in our School most of you guys would of already know him from the Tv show total drama, that I also took part of, as your school president I hope everyone will make Duncan feel welcome to your school" As soon that I was done I went to take my seat the teach got up beside Duncan and told him he could take whatever free seat there was.

And of course with my good luck their was a free seat right beside me and just like magic Duncan chose that seat. As he took his seat I took a other deep breath I was not going to give him the satisfaction of irritating me, especially not at my own school.

Duncan POV

As we were walking to our first class, I was totally zooming out from what Courtney was saying, Let just say that I was more interesting in memorizing her feature, such as her face, her body, man I miss her. I snap out of my thought when She stop in front of the door, I could tell she was nervous since she took a big deep breath then open the door of the classroom. There was nothing I could really say about the class it was pretty noisy well that is until I enter the class, then all of the start were on me and Courtney. I took a wild guess that this was the situation that Princess was worry about because she took a other deep breath before she quickly introduce me to everyone to escape to her own seat at the back of the class. I lay my back on the wall smirking at everyone in the class letting them know that I was not a nice guy and that they should be afraid of me. Even the teacher was a little afraid to speak to me.

" Emm … Duncan... If you would like take any free seat"

I scan around to find a nice place I could just relax and not really care about what was going on until I saw a seat that was right in the back of the classroom and just my luck it right beside my favorite person in the world my princess. I lifted my body from the wall and walk over to the seat, as I walk to the back of the class I could feel the stare of everyone turning toward me and people already starting to gossip. As the teacher started back her lesson I stole a little peek at Princess, it was pretty obvious that she was pretty irritate about me being here and all the rumor gossip that was now going all over the school. I think for the first time since a while am going to have a awesome time in this school.


End file.
